Still a child
by Koibitotedare
Summary: Ed has a break down and Roy's there to help. Parental RoyxEd cute fluff.


Roy yawned, dragging his feet down the hall to his office while sipping his coffee. Mornings weren't his best where there was nothing but paperwork to look forward to. He stopped and backed up then pressed his ear to the door. That couldn't have been…was that the sound of crying? The break room was normally empty at this time in the morning. Who could be in there? Roy put his coffee cup down on the conveniently placed counter behind him. He silently opened the door a crack. His eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and his jaw nearly dropped at the sight before him and he felt his breath catch in his throat.

Edward Elric sat on the floor of the dark room propped against the back of the couch trying to wipe the clear substance running from his eyes away. His gloves were wet with the tears hardly mopping up anymore. Edward realized this and gave up using his flesh and to grasp his head. Roy had never viewed him like this. Like a child. He had always put up an adults attitude. But that's just what he was a child trying to do an adults job. He never looked like this from what Roy had seen. Never had his guard down so low before. Never had his walls down so that he could bee seen for the child that he really was.

Until now Roy had never noticed the dark circles under Ed's eyes. He never noticed his exhausted posture or the weariness in his eyes. The worry lines on his head were more prominent now. The way he moved so sluggishly. All of it had shown that the child had grown up too fast and taken on too man responsibilities. Too many responsibilities that adults should be taking care of not a fourteen year old child. Roy questioned weather or not Ed had even had a chance to grow up with his brother as a child. Probably not.

Roy stepped silently into the room trying to keep the least amount of light from entering the room and upsetting Ed. He closed the door softly leaving it open just a crack to the click of the door wouldn't startle Ed. Small gasps of air were brought into Ed's body. The stress of being an adult as a child was getting to the small alchemist and Roy knew it. Letting instinct take over he made a soft noise with his foot as he stopped walking.

Just as he expected Ed's head popped up and upon seeing Roy he tried to stop the tear flow and wipe away existing tears quickly. Roy knew what his features probably looked like. Soft and understanding a rare sight for anyone. He knew how Ed felt. As if he was letting down everyone around him, as if he were letting down the world. The fear of failure and the fear of success.

Roy sat down next to Ed and pulled the boy back down when he tried to stand and leave. Roy put his right hand on the right side of Ed's head and brought Ed to him. He held Ed's head to his chest even when Ed tried to pull away. He wrapped his other arm around Ed in a hug.

"L-Let g-go! Wh-what're you d-doing?!" Ed sobbed frantically.

"Helping, now hush." Roy said softly. He had seen Maes comfort Eylisia and followed what the man did to calm her. He took Ed and brought him to his lap then held him there when he struggled to get away. Ed eventually caved in and slouched into Roy grasping the mans blue military jacket wrinkling it with tears and clenched fists. Roy rubbed his back and made soothing sounds imitating Maes.

"It's okay." Roy said as he placed his chin on Ed's head knowing that the hot headed blonde would have punched him for it any other time. Ed pressed his face into Roy silently begging for comfort that Roy willingly gave, craving for someone to hold onto and to bear his burdens for just a little bit. Roy looked to the door. He could have sworn he just saw something there. It was probably nothing.

"S'all my fault!" Ed sobbed. Roy blinked. He hadn't expected Ed to tell him what was upsetting him willingly.

"What's your fault Ed?" Ed, the name felt strange on his tongue. He had always called him FullMetal.

"Everything!"

"That's not true." Ed nodded against his chest.

"Yes it is. I made Al how he is, its my fault my dad left, its my fault my mom died, I told Al I was going to get his body back but its been years and we haven't gotten any closer ever since I joined the damn military."

"Al made the decision to do the transmutation too, how would it be your fault your father died, you can't control life and death Ed, You will get Al's body back things like that just take time."

"I fucked up!"

"No you didn't Ed."

"Yes I did."

"You're just saying that Ed. You're upset and you just want to find ways to blame yourself for pointless things." Roy said. Ed stayed silent after that the sound of his sobs filling the air. Roy wasn't sure how much later it was when Ed's sobs turned into hiccups. He wasn't sure if Ed was just asleep or taking time to gather himself. The sound of his breathing filled the air.

"Thanks." It came out so low and quiet that Roy almost missed it.

"Not a problem." Roy figured Ed would get up but the boy made no such move to do so. Roy continued to stroke Ed's hair absentmindedly. Ed sighed softly then rubbed his eyes erasing the tears. He seemed to gain awareness of whose lap he was in and quickly scrambled out of Roy's hold blushing brightly. Roy smirked.

"Sh-Shut up! You better not tell anyone!" Ed stuttered nervously trying to make commands.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe." Ed stomped out of the room still blushing. Roy smirked and watched him leave. He was still a child even though he acted and took on the responsibilities of an adult.

"Watch yourself shorty!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN SO SHORT HE WOULD FALL IN THE CRACK OF A SIDEWALK?!" Ed screamed. Roy chuckled. He would always be a child. He walked out of the break room to see Riza with a knowing look on her face.

Just a random idea. Hope you liked. Please review!


End file.
